grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Rollo
Rollo is one of the characters in The Relentless Slaughter. Profile Weapon Self. Abilities Rollo is a cartoon character, and is privy to all the physics that come with it. If he gets squished, he can inflate himself back to perfect condition. If he explodes, he was probably pull himself together. If he doesn't realize he should be following, he won't. That said, he can die. He's no stranger to the dangers of a Very Special Episode, and this episode may be the most Very Special of all. Less generally, Rollo can curl up into a ball and roll. Exactly what he can do with this depends on what's most entertaining, ranging from going real fast to being powerful like a wrecking ball. You can generally expect it to protect him from damage. The jury is out on Rollo's cooking abilities. Sometimes he's been known to set kitchens on fire making toast, while other times he's cooked fantastic meals with ease. Like many thing about him, it generally falls upon the context in which he's cooking. That said, no matter the status of his cooking abilities, he can always tell when there's food nearby, anywhere. It doesn't have to have a particularly strong odor, he just has a way of knowing. The explanation behind this changes often. Description Rollo usually has two things on his mind: Food and fun. When he's not looking for a meal, he's getting into all sorts of mischief looking for something interesting. Naturally, he always brings friends (or unwitting strangers) into these messes with him. Overall he's easy going, and rather naive, choosing to usually see the best in people, particularly if it's obvious that they aren't very nice. Biography Rollo was born to a faceless mother an indeterminate amount of years ago, and had a short stint as a toddler, but low ratings didn't have that last particularly long. After growing up completely, he's stayed the same age. Episodes of Rollo's childhood mostly included things such as "Where Are The Cookies," in which he and his friends tried to find a box of cookies, and "The Mean Ol' Bully," in which a new kid showed up and got heavily censored for potentially being a bad influence on younger viewers. Overall, mostly ignorable. Rollo first appeared on the scene as a side character in a short called "Short Order." He was paired up with a mouse, and the two of them ran a kitchen for a restaurant. In the end, thanks to Rollo, the whole building went up in flames. After that, he just started showing up more often. Often alongside Rollo would be Wiz the Crocodile, Tracker Hound, and Missy Doe. Also often making a guest appearance would be David Beckham, mostly in an antagonistic role. In an interview, he's commented on having lots of fun on the show and hopes to appear in more episodes in the future. Notable episodes of Rollo's life include "Ghost Trick," in which Rollo flees from a ghost for a good 10 minutes before realizing it was all a trick. Notable in that after this episode, Rollo remained skeptical about the supernatural whenever they appeared any time following. Another 'required viewing' episode is "Bend It," the first episode where it's established that Rollo has a deep fear of soccer players. Widely regarded as one of the best Rollo cartoons, it also featured the first appearance of David Beckham, Rollo's arch nemesis. Rollo has a tendency to do crossovers. He's appeared at some point in seemingly everything, from Nickelodeon cartoons, to Marvel comics, and even had a major role in the Who Framed Roger Rabbit-esque film, "Untooned." With such a wide range of guest parts, Rollo is pretty good at adapting to things outside of his normal rating. He does tend to get a little bit uncomfortable in more violent settings, but under most circumstances, he's willing to make the best of anything. Rollo can be watched in almost half of all universes that have both television and David Beckham. He was recently set to have his very own feature length film, but that may have to be put on hold, as the armadillo had mysteriously vanished... Fears As a cartoon character, he tends to look most danger in the face and make fun of it, but that's not to say he's completely fearless, just usually oblivious of real danger. That said, he has one fear that causes him to get nervous instantly. He sweats in the presence, and cowers in close proximity, sure of his imminent doom. He is, of course, afraid of soccer players, stemming from his size when rolled up, which is, unfortunately, the exact same as that of a soccer ball. He also has the more standard fear of ghosts that many cartoon characters seem to have, but a previous incident has had him a bit more skeptical about whether or not it's ever actually a ghost. He now likes to check ghostly status, and THEN freak out. In The Relentless Slaughter Development He ran around being a cartoon and generally not taking stuff too seriously. Death He was squashed and smashed and slashed by a giant David Beckham and that didn't really do anything and then he drank some blood and it killed him somehow? I guess he was like a reverse vampire or something? Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Relentless Slaughter Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Dead Characters